1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for dispensing material, such as powdered drain cleaner, to a desired location, such as a drain.
2. Description of Related Art
Powdered or granulated drain cleaner is conventionally packaged in a bulk container. To clean a drain, a consumer must remove a cover from the container and then pour the cleaner into the drain. A spoon is often used to measure and handle the drain cleaner. This conventional method of cleaning a drain is inconvenient and messy and precautions must be taken to prevent the corrosive drain cleaner from getting on the consumer's skin.
The conventional method may also be imprecise. Drain cleaner is wasted when too much is used at one time. And when not enough drain cleaner is used, the drain remains clogged. This is also wasteful, since another application of drain cleaner must then be used.